Transormation and Mind Messing
by jessthereader13
Summary: Au. Nova was minding her own business when she suddenly is surrounded on all sides. Literal Inu bashing, beginnings of SessKag OcxShippo.
1. Author Note

**Before reading this there are a few things that you, the reader, should know**.

 **1:** I made this for my college English 102, yes, he is letting me write FF, he is awesome~ I literally asked "Is it alright if I use already existing characters?" I had asked while holding out what I had already typed out. He replies with, "Is this fanfiction?" "Yes." I said with a grin, (never shall I deny my Fangirling habits, unless it is my younger sibs…they are still innocent in the ways of the fangirling and I want to keep it that way...). "It is okay, just don't use any existing works' (I am mainly paraphrasing, but HE GAVE ME BLANKET PERMISSION TO WRITE FANFICTION. _FOR A GRADE!_ Do I have an awesome professor or not. I do! XD

 **2:** The rules/explanation of the tails:

 **A:** Remember that Youkai (at least my version) age differently than humans.

 **B:** Tail number 4 can appear at any time, kitsune demons just receive nine in total.

 **C:** Run down on the tails and what they mean

-Tail 1: Born with, baby to tween age

-Tail 2: Have control over some of powers, tween to '19' age, this is where Inuyasha is at (and the reason Sesshomaru does not like him, as he had chopped of Sess's arm when he is still in the 'teen' stage of his life

-Tail 3: Sexual Maturity, 300 human years old, looks early 20's

-Tail 4: Total control over base powers with some specialized skill, any age, can look like is at any age the kitsune chooses but the base form depends of age in human years

-Tail 5: Gets when turns 600 human years old, looks like in late 20's

-Tail 6: Gets when turns 700 human years old, looks like in early 30's

-Tail 7: Gets when turns 800 human years old

-Tail 8: Gets when turns 900 human years old, to put things into perspective: where Inu no Taishō (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad) was at power wise, Sesshomaru is almost at this stage in his life(Inu to Kitsune age/power level is different)

-Tail 9: Gets when turns 1000 human years old, super powerful, don't mess with

 **3: General Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or any characters from any of the shows, books, manga, movies, or animes mentioned or used in this story. It is just meant for enjoyment. Don't like, then don't read. I don't really care.**

 **4:** As stated above this is for my EN 102 class, and the professor wants it to be in 3rd person...I started with it being in 1st, and as such there are now two versions. Both are now uploaded. The plot is mainly the same for the most part with minor differences. Let me know what you think! 3rd person is harder than I thought….


	2. 3rd Pov

Blinking Nova look around and could see six pairs of eyes looking back at her. She noticed that she was in a forest clearing for some reason, which was really weird as just a few seconds ago Nova was reaching for book one of _Inuyasha_ so that she could reread it. Again. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind, and before anyone could do something about it-as they were still in shock about her sudden arrival-Nova took her large, _heavy,_ library bag and started beating Inuyasha with it. "This-is-because-you-need-to-make-up-your-Kami-given-mind-about-either-loving-Kagome-or-that-unnatural-animated-zombie clay doll of a person," Nova yelled with each swing.

Sighing in satisfaction as Nova saw Inuyasha lay unconscious and twitching on the ground, she put her bag of books down. Looking around to see their even more shocked faces, "What? Most of the manga/anime is the stupid 'love-triangle/will they won't they' of Inuyasha, Kags, and Clay zombie," Nova said defending her actions. "Oh! Nova has half a mind of seeing if she can get a character from _BLEACH_ up in here, or even one from a manga with exorcists. Oh, Nova knows! Nova can get one or both of the Winchester bros from _Supernatural_ and have them exorcise her ass," Nova said, grinning evilly.

"Oh, Hey Kagome," Nova asks. Said girl jars herself from where she went when Nova was ranting and weakly replies:

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Nova has been wondering for awhile now, does it hurt at all with part of your soul gone? Nova would imagine it to be so, but it is only -sort of- when it was getting sucked out so the witch-lady could make her living doll...Which, now that Nova thinks about it ~ew~ she can make them...ending that thought there there are young impressionable ears…and eyes reading this-"

"Hey," shouted Shippo.

"Nova wasn't talking about you sweetie. Nova was talking about Kags, Inu, Sango, and Miroku." Nova look around to see their looks of anger about her calling them 'young and impressionable'. "What? From what Nova knows Kitsune Youkai are sensuous beings. Nova had assumed that Shippo has had learned something. What with his father having been the village leader and all. Also he is probably older than all of you humans combined times two," Nova grumbled, defending herself. "Nova actually has some questions for you Shippo, can she ask them," Nova asked while sitting on the ground so that she could be eye level with him.

"Sure, I don't mind," he says with a small grin. 'Kawaii~!' Nova thinks.

"So, when was your day of birth? How old are you going to be? Are what they say about about washing tails being a task only for mates (after a certain age of course) Is what they say about Kitsune weddings true? That it really rains when there is not a cloud in the sky?" Nova rattled off. Pausing, Nova then said, "Before you answer just know that you don't have to answer them if they make you uncomfortable." After having said this a deep chuckling came from Shippo. Blinking we all stare in shock as he grew larger. More _adult male_ larger. Not so little anymore Shippo walks over to where I'm sitting and plants a kiss on Nova's forehead. "Wha~Why did you kiss Nova's head affectionately for we haven't met?"

"You're adorable," he states as he grips my chin. He then blurs out of view and the next thing Nova knows she is sitting in his lap, up in a tree.

"I am not uncomfortable answering any of your inquiries, my lovely. For one, I am indeed a child of a Kitsune village leader and am indeed older than I previously looked. I shall be turning 300 human years old in three moons. You should know, my lovely, that the year of the 300th is significant as we kitsunes are supposed to start looking for and courting our chosen, as we are entering our sexual maturity phase of life." After saying this he puts his face into Nova's neck and nuzzles it for a few seconds and then lifts his head up a bit to whisper, "I choose _you_."

Like every other female Nova's face turns a bright red and buries her face into her hands.

Laughing Shippo wrapped his arms around his chosen and pull her into a hug. 'Ah, my lovely is so~ adorable. I am glad that I nabbed her before Lord stick-in-the-butt found out about her.' he thinks to himself. Nuzzling his face in her hair he asks, "Well little love, can you answer one of my questions?" He feels more than sees her nodding her head. "Can you tell me your name?" Feeling feel her stiffen in his arms, she then pulls back some and he could see remorse in her eyes.

"Nova is so so sorry, Nova's name is Nova Eli. Um, you still haven't answered Nova's other two questions... About the weddings and tail washing…" she trailed off making him smirk. "Well lovely," Shippo whispers into her ear. "You will find out on our wedding night." His smirk deepens as the blush returns to her face. They stay in the tree a bit longer and then Shippo hoists her up and bring them back to the others.

"Well, that was certainly informative," Nova says, announcing their arrival. "As well as the discovery of something that Nova did something wrong." She pauses dramatically, "Nova forgot to tell you who Nova is. Her name is Nova Eli. Anyways. Kags. You still haven't answered Nova's question. Does it hurt at all?"

Kagome pauses in her actions and sets the pot down, she was starting to make dinner. She comes up with a response as she looks up at Nova in such a heart wrenching gaze and whispers, "It is unbearable at times, the pain. But for Inu's sake I haven't said anything." Out of all the things that she could have said, Nova was not expecting that. It shocked her to the core. To love someone so much that they would go through that.. Nova then looks around and saw that Inuyasha was not there to hear Kagome's confession. Nova felt the fury rise up within and then something snapped. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE! NO MORE SHALL YOU SUFFER," she bellowed. Then Nova's vision went black.

When Nova came to she could see what looks to be a torn and slightly smoking singed mikos (shinto priestess outfit for you neubs) outfit with mounds of dirt where a body would have filled it lying on the ground. Looking around Nova finds that she is no longer in the same clearing that she was with the others. Nova look down at her claws. Wait. CLAWS?! She bring her hand closer to her face and indeed there was claws instead of fingernails. Feeling something brush up against the back of her thigh she looks down and behind herself and could see that she now has three kitsune-like tails coming from her tailbone. Making her shorts go lower that she wants, but makes her super glad that she wore her oversized XXXL Forest of Fear t-shirt. Vaguely realising that the tails were the same brown color as her hair. Reaching up she felt the top of her head, wondering if her ears changed as well. They did. Purring, like the Kitsune Youkai that she apparently became, when she felt the triangular shaped super fuzzy ears. Miraculously, the sloppy ponytail that she had put her mid-back length hair in that morning remained intact.

Hearing heavy panting coming from behind, Nova turns around. Seeing that it was only the others, albeit out of breath as they tried to get to Nova as fast as they could, her guard drops. Nova looks at Shippo with panic filled eyes, silently begging him to explain what the bloody heck happened. He walks over to Nova and pulls her into a tight embrace, helping her through her panic attack that the newness of the changes caused. After rubbing her back for a few minutes he then asks, "Are you calmed down now, Lovely?"

Nova nodded her head, "Yeah. Nova is," she weakly replies.

"So. What made you so angry, my love?" He asks.

"How stupidly blind Inu is," she bellows in response. Escaping the hug as she gets up to start pacing, arms flailing around to emphasize her point as she continues her rant. "He has a nice girl that loves him SO much that she never speaks of the pain within her soul. Loves him for _him_ without wanting to change anything about him, except teaching him manners but that is besides the point. And what does he do? _HE_ throws it in her face! In-where Nova is from this is just a book series-Nova knows what happens throughout the shard hunt. He leads her on, visiting Claypot when _she_ allows him to sense her. Every time without a thought. Every time it is to bring them both to 'Hell'. All the while saying some very choice words that are directed towards Kagome. Who most of the time stumbles upon them/is trapped and then is forced to repeatedly watch Inu choose Claypot. Nova hates _Kikyo_ so so much. _Her_ actions lead Nova to not giving her the courtesy of using her name and having it being spoken." Nova snarls, which is emphasized by her new canine features. "He puts her down verbally. Telling her that she is only a shard detector and that the only good thing about her is that she is Claypot's reincarnation. Making her think that she is not worth anything." Nova then walks over to Kagome and pulled her into a comforting hug. Then the dam broke, tears streaming down their faces. Nova's from the situation and that no one has actually told Kagome that the 'relationship' between her and Inuyasha is super unhealthy. While Kagome is crying because of the pain that Inuyasha has caused her and how deep it ran.

Once the streams of tears dried Nova pulled back a bit, hazel and blue eyes clashing, before saying, "Kagome. You are an intelligent, beautiful, patient, kind, loving young women. Men should be _lining up_ at your door just to see how awesome that you are. You deserve SO much better than _him_. There are others out there."

Kagome sniffled before nodding her head, replying, "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I don't need that jerk. It will take awhile before I am ready to try again." Nova gives Kagome another hug, and the next thing Nova knows she is feeling a razor sharp blade being pressed against her throat. Angled just so that it could cut her jugular, having her bleed out in seconds if she moved.

"Release This Sesshomaru's mate-to-be, Kitsune. Now." a male's voice, Sesshomaru's, growled from behind her. Nova, being the smart used-to-be-human that she was, she immediately released Kagome and held her arms in the universal, 'Is it the same in this in this time period?' she thinks to herself, sign of surrender while taking a step away from both Kagome and the blade.

Apparently satisfied with the distance the Lord of the Western Lands sheathed his sword.

Kagome, seemingly getting out from her shock, yells "MATE?! Since when have I become your soon to be mate?" Sesshomaru stared a bit before answering "Since This Sesshomaru saved you from the Mukotsu of the Band of Seven." Chaos rained. "Well. This is getting out of hand." started the peacekeeping monk, grabbing all of our attention. "There seems to be some misunderstanding. Why don't we all sit down and eat some supper. We all can talk and clarify afterwards." he finished with a pleasant smile as he gestures to the food that Sango, Shippo, and he had made while Kagome and Nova cried their eyes out. Hearing our growling stomachs we all sat down and ate.

After the last morsel was consumed and the small talk was done, we got onto the heavier topics. "Lord Sesshomaru, Nova was comforting Kagome as she had upset her. Nova helped her realize how bad Inuyasha was for her." Nova said apologetically. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You are not from here are you. Not from this world." He stated after getting a whiff of Nova's sent as the winds changed directions.

Nova smiles sadly, "Yes. But for some reason Nova has changed species…" she reply trailing off, the panic she had before returning. Arms wrapped around her and Nova relaxes in Shippo's embrace.

"It's okay lovely. I got you," he whispers in her ear, before addressing the group, "As I am sure of what you are all wondering about Nova's species change as well. Something like this has happened before. The tale of the Sunpō or one from another world came and became the bride to a powerful Kami. The Kami's, now they realized that others would come and find their spouses among the peoples of Nippon. So they created a way that if they were compatible with the Sunpō would change into the other's species. With them being the same physical age. Which is why Nova has three tails before I do. She is older than I am." Shippo paused in his explanation to take a sip of the water passed to him. "Thanks, as I was saying the run down of tails and what ages you are when you get them are this, Tail 1: You are born with, baby to tween age; Tail 2: You have control over some of your powers, tween to '19' age, this is where Inuyasha is at powerwise (and the reason Sesshomaru does not like him, as he had chopped of Sesshomaru's arm when he is still in the 'teen' stage of his life; Tail 3: Sexual Maturity or the end of puberty, 300 human years old, looks like you are in your early 20's; Tail 4: You have total control over base powers with some specialized skill, can get at any age, you can look like any age the kitsune chooses but the base form depends of age in human years; Tail 5: You get when you turn 600 human years old, while looking like you're in your late 20's; Tail 6:You get when you turn 700 human years old, while looking like you're in early your 30's; Tail 7: You get when you turn 800 human years old, Tail 8: You get when you turn 900 human years old, to put things into perspective: This is where Inu no Taishō (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad) was at power wise, Sesshomaru is almost at this stage in his life(Inu to Kitsune age/power level is different) as well as classifying the youkai as a TaiYoukai; Tail 9: You get when you turn 1000 human years old, super powerful, you don't mess with this kitsune. You need to remember this, we youkai age differently than humans. This is similar for the Inuyoukai but they don't gain another tail, they just reach another level closer to their maximum power level. As I explained earlier I aligned where what Inuyoukai we know are at on the Kitsune power-tail level. Granted with plenty of hard work and training a Inuyoukai can reach his or her fourth 'tail' level of power before that age. As Sesshomaru has done, somehow twice showing how dedicated he is to his ideals of perfection" Shippo stated.

Silence went through the camp as we thought deeply about Shippo's explanation. Silence that was broken by a loud groan, which made Nova smirk for some reason, everyone continued to ignore the person causing said groan. Inuyasha, the groaner, shuffled over to where we were all seated. Looking around he sees his half brother and Kagome sitting rather close to each other. "Oi Wrench, why are you sitting next to that bastard," he shouted. We all turn to the previously knocked out half demon as he speaks and then to Sesshomaru to hear his reply.

"She is This Sesshomaru's." states Sesshomaru as if this is all that there is to be said about the topic, to him, it was. "What the he-"Inuyasha starts. "SIT!" Kagome yells, interrupting. "Ha! DO that again Kags, he can become one with his Claypot!" Nova chirps cheerfully. Kagome smirked and then proceeded to 'sit' Inuyasha over 20 times, rendering him unconscious once more. Yawning Nova says, "Well, it's late and this has been quite the day. Nova say that we should get some sleep." Murmurs of agreement are heard all around the camp. Sesshomaru takes watch, as he does not need to sleep as often as humans, newly changed humans, and growing youkai do, TaiYoukai baby.

When breakfast was put away, leaving Inuyasha behind still unconscious, we went on the road waiting to stumble upon the next jewel shard. Walking up to Kagome Nova asks, "So, if Nova knows her facts correctly, which she does, you can sense the jewel shards yes?" She gets a confused 'Yes' from Kagome. Continuing that line of thought Nova says, "Well, in this fanfic she read once, when she was in her world, you were able to meditate on the jewel shards and purify them from a distance...If we were able to do that we could just make sure that we are about a mile from the largest cluster of shards o find Naraku, purify his ass, and be done with him." Everyone around her freezes, halting their progress down the road as they realized the possibilities of this option. 'Can anyone else hear the crickets chirping?' Nova thinks to herself.

Kagome then goes to the nearest clump of grass and proceeds to meditate. After an hour has gone by we pause our go fish game, don't ask, because we hear Kagome cackling like a mad woman. Sango, that brave, brave soul asks, "So...Nova's idea was promising?"

Opening her cerulean blue eyes Kagome replies, "Oh yes~ It has been done. His screams were beautiful. I managed to… Well, I thought that purifying him was too _nice_ and trapped him in a world of extreme fangirls! _Sweet. Sweet Revenge!"_ She resumes cackling, with Nova joining in. Once we calmed down we explain why it was so funny and hit the road. Reaching where Kagome sensed the jewel shard clump, seeing that someone has been a busy bee. "I thought that it was weird that there were no single shards anywhere else," Kagome mutters as she grabs the clump and merges them with the shards that we have. Once the realization that all the stupid shards have been collected we cheer. Except Sesshomaru, he just looked bored. The now whole Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of the Four Souls, starts glowing and rises out of Kagome's hand. Staring as we all watch helplessly as it returns to Kagome's body. We then hear a voice that says, "Kagome is now the eternal guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Her mate will have her lifespan. _Eternal_ _Guardian._ Deal with it. Unmei, Kami of Fate, OUT!" we then see a mic drop from the sky.

"Um...What was that," Shippo asks, uncertain and highly confused as to what just happened. With an anime sweat drop appeared on her head Nova explains, "Well, for starters the object lying on the ground is called a mic. Short for microphone. It is used to amplify the sound of the voice, in the future, normally it is used for singing or speeches. The action, the mic drop as it is called, is a dramatic way for ending a speech, or to signal triumph. Signifying that there is no other use for that microphone.

Meanwhile somewhere else in this realm, not disclosed to the general public, a kami is crossing off their to-do list. "Get someone to beat Inuyasha up, check. Convince Kagome to drop Inuyasha, check. Destroy Claypot, heh heh heh. Check! Have SessKag be a thing, check. Mess the f- out of everyone's head-cackles-CHECK!"

The End.

Omake

After relaxing in the hotspring that they found Kagome asks, "Hey Nova, what did you do with Ki-sorry-Claypot? I have been wondering for a awhile now." Nova looks up from scrubbing one of her tails. Pondering the question her eyes start to tear up, wailing into her palms she replies, "I don't _remember_. I am a failure to the Claypot hating fandom~" The other girls sweatdrop at the dramatic response. Jumping when they see that Nova's face suddenly becoming grim and serious. Slightly dreading the answer Sango asks, "So what caused that look?" Nova slowly turned her head towards Sango, further creeping them out, before slowly replying, "What happened to my books?" Eyes promising a painful death to whomever has absconded with her precious reading material.

Back at the clearing where they abandoned Inuyasha the first time. Chills ran down the half-youkai's spine as he felt someone promising him a very painful death. Shrugging he tosses the next book into the air crying out "Wind Scar!" Destroying another of the weird books that showed him doing things with weird foreign words.


	3. 1st Pov

Blinking Nova look around and could see six pairs of eyes looking back at her. She noticed that she was in a forest clearing for some reason, which was really weird as just a few seconds ago Nova was reaching for book one of _Inuyasha_ so that she could reread it. Again. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind, and before anyone could do something about it-as they were still in shock about her sudden arrival-Nova took her large, _heavy,_ library bag and started beating Inuyasha with it. "This-is-because-you-need-to-make-up-your-Kami-given-mind-about-either-loving-Kagome-or-that-unnatural-animated-zombie clay doll of a person," Nova yelled with each swing.

Sighing in satisfaction as Nova saw Inuyasha lay unconscious and twitching on the ground, she put her bag of books down. Looking around to see their even more shocked faces, "What? Most of the manga/anime is the stupid 'love-triangle/will they won't they' of Inuyasha, Kags, and Clay zombie," Nova said defending her actions. "Oh! Nova has half a mind of seeing if she can get a character from _BLEACH_ up in here, or even one from a manga with exorcists. Oh, Nova knows! Nova can get one or both of the Winchester bros from _Supernatural_ and have them exorcise her ass," Nova said, grinning evilly.

"Oh, Hey Kagome," Nova asks. Said girl jars herself from where she went when Nova was ranting and weakly replies:

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Nova has been wondering for awhile now, does it hurt at all with part of your soul gone? Nova would imagine it to be so, but it is only -sort of- when it was getting sucked out so the witch-lady could make her living doll...Which, now that Nova thinks about it ~ew~ she can make them...ending that thought there there are young impressionable ears…and eyes reading this-"

"Hey," shouted Shippo.

"Nova wasn't talking about you sweetie. Nova was talking about Kags, Inu, Sango, and Miroku." Nova look around to see their looks of anger about her calling them 'young and impressionable'. "What? From what Nova knows Kitsune Youkai are sensuous beings. Nova had assumed that Shippo has had learned something. What with his father having been the village leader and all. Also he is probably older than all of you humans combined times two," Nova grumbled, defending herself. "Nova actually has some questions for you Shippo, can she ask them," Nova asked while sitting on the ground so that she could be eye level with him.

"Sure, I don't mind," he says with a small grin. 'Kawaii~!' Nova thinks.

"So, when was your day of birth? How old are you going to be? Are what they say about about washing tails being a task only for mates (after a certain age of course) Is what they say about Kitsune weddings true? That it really rains when there is not a cloud in the sky?" Nova rattled off. Pausing, Nova then said, "Before you answer just know that you don't have to answer them if they make you uncomfortable." After having said this a deep chuckling came from Shippo. Blinking we all stare in shock as he grew larger. More _adult male_ larger. Not so little anymore Shippo walks over to where I'm sitting and plants a kiss on Nova's forehead. "Wha~Why did you kiss Nova's head affectionately for we haven't met?"

"You're adorable," he states as he grips my chin. He then blurs out of view and the next thing Nova knows she is sitting in his lap, up in a tree.

"I am not uncomfortable answering any of your inquiries, my lovely. For one, I am indeed a child of a Kitsune village leader and am indeed older than I previously looked. I shall be turning 300 human years old in three moons. You should know, my lovely, that the year of the 300th is significant as we kitsunes are supposed to start looking for and courting our chosen, as we are entering our sexual maturity phase of life." After saying this he puts his face into Nova's neck and nuzzles it for a few seconds and then lifts his head up a bit to whisper, "I choose _you_."

Like every other female Nova's face turns a bright red and buries her face into her hands.

Laughing Shippo wrapped his arms around his chosen and pull her into a hug. 'Ah, my lovely is so~ adorable. I am glad that I nabbed her before Lord stick-in-the-butt found out about her.' he thinks to himself. Nuzzling his face in her hair he asks, "Well little love, can you answer one of my questions?" He feels more than sees her nodding her head. "Can you tell me your name?" Feeling feel her stiffen in his arms, she then pulls back some and he could see remorse in her eyes.

"Nova is so so sorry, Nova's name is Nova Eli. Um, you still haven't answered Nova's other two questions... About the weddings and tail washing…" she trailed off making him smirk. "Well lovely," Shippo whispers into her ear. "You will find out on our wedding night." His smirk deepens as the blush returns to her face. They stay in the tree a bit longer and then Shippo hoists her up and bring them back to the others.

"Well, that was certainly informative," Nova says, announcing their arrival. "As well as the discovery of something that Nova did something wrong." She pauses dramatically, "Nova forgot to tell you who Nova is. Her name is Nova Eli. Anyways. Kags. You still haven't answered Nova's question. Does it hurt at all?"

Kagome pauses in her actions and sets the pot down, she was starting to make dinner. She comes up with a response as she looks up at Nova in such a heart wrenching gaze and whispers, "It is unbearable at times, the pain. But for Inu's sake I haven't said anything." Out of all the things that she could have said, Nova was not expecting that. It shocked her to the core. To love someone so much that they would go through that.. Nova then looks around and saw that Inuyasha was not there to hear Kagome's confession. Nova felt the fury rise up within and then something snapped. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE! NO MORE SHALL YOU SUFFER," she bellowed. Then Nova's vision went black.

When Nova came to she could see what looks to be a torn and slightly smoking singed mikos (shinto priestess outfit for you neubs) outfit with mounds of dirt where a body would have filled it lying on the ground. Looking around Nova finds that she is no longer in the same clearing that she was with the others. Nova look down at her claws. Wait. CLAWS?! She bring her hand closer to her face and indeed there was claws instead of fingernails. Feeling something brush up against the back of her thigh she looks down and behind herself and could see that she now has three kitsune-like tails coming from her tailbone. Making her shorts go lower that she wants, but makes her super glad that she wore her oversized XXXL Forest of Fear t-shirt. Vaguely realising that the tails were the same brown color as her hair. Reaching up she felt the top of her head, wondering if her ears changed as well. They did. Purring, like the Kitsune Youkai that she apparently became, when she felt the triangular shaped super fuzzy ears. Miraculously, the sloppy ponytail that she had put her mid-back length hair in that morning remained intact.

Hearing heavy panting coming from behind, Nova turns around. Seeing that it was only the others, albeit out of breath as they tried to get to Nova as fast as they could, her guard drops. Nova looks at Shippo with panic filled eyes, silently begging him to explain what the bloody heck happened. He walks over to Nova and pulls her into a tight embrace, helping her through her panic attack that the newness of the changes caused. After rubbing her back for a few minutes he then asks, "Are you calmed down now, Lovely?"

Nova nodded her head, "Yeah. Nova is," she weakly replies.

"So. What made you so angry, my love?" He asks.

"How stupidly blind Inu is," she bellows in response. Escaping the hug as she gets up to start pacing, arms flailing around to emphasize her point as she continues her rant. "He has a nice girl that loves him SO much that she never speaks of the pain within her soul. Loves him for _him_ without wanting to change anything about him, except teaching him manners but that is besides the point. And what does he do? _HE_ throws it in her face! In-where Nova is from this is just a book series-Nova knows what happens throughout the shard hunt. He leads her on, visiting Claypot when _she_ allows him to sense her. Every time without a thought. Every time it is to bring them both to 'Hell'. All the while saying some very choice words that are directed towards Kagome. Who most of the time stumbles upon them/is trapped and then is forced to repeatedly watch Inu choose Claypot. Nova hates _Kikyo_ so so much. _Her_ actions lead Nova to not giving her the courtesy of using her name and having it being spoken." Nova snarls, which is emphasized by her new canine features. "He puts her down verbally. Telling her that she is only a shard detector and that the only good thing about her is that she is Claypot's reincarnation. Making her think that she is not worth anything." Nova then walks over to Kagome and pulled her into a comforting hug. Then the dam broke, tears streaming down their faces. Nova's from the situation and that no one has actually told Kagome that the 'relationship' between her and Inuyasha is super unhealthy. While Kagome is crying because of the pain that Inuyasha has caused her and how deep it ran.

Once the streams of tears dried Nova pulled back a bit, hazel and blue eyes clashing, before saying, "Kagome. You are an intelligent, beautiful, patient, kind, loving young women. Men should be _lining up_ at your door just to see how awesome that you are. You deserve SO much better than _him_. There are others out there."

Kagome sniffled before nodding her head, replying, "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I don't need that jerk. It will take awhile before I am ready to try again." Nova gives Kagome another hug, and the next thing Nova knows she is feeling a razor sharp blade being pressed against her throat. Angled just so that it could cut her jugular, having her bleed out in seconds if she moved.

"Release This Sesshomaru's mate-to-be, Kitsune. Now." a male's voice, Sesshomaru's, growled from behind her. Nova, being the smart used-to-be-human that she was, she immediately released Kagome and held her arms in the universal, 'Is it the same in this in this time period?' she thinks to herself, sign of surrender while taking a step away from both Kagome and the blade.

Apparently satisfied with the distance the Lord of the Western Lands sheathed his sword.

Kagome, seemingly getting out from her shock, yells "MATE?! Since when have I become your soon to be mate?" Sesshomaru stared a bit before answering "Since This Sesshomaru saved you from the Mukotsu of the Band of Seven." Chaos rained. "Well. This is getting out of hand." started the peacekeeping monk, grabbing all of our attention. "There seems to be some misunderstanding. Why don't we all sit down and eat some supper. We all can talk and clarify afterwards." he finished with a pleasant smile as he gestures to the food that Sango, Shippo, and he had made while Kagome and Nova cried their eyes out. Hearing our growling stomachs we all sat down and ate.

After the last morsel was consumed and the small talk was done, we got onto the heavier topics. "Lord Sesshomaru, Nova was comforting Kagome as she had upset her. Nova helped her realize how bad Inuyasha was for her." Nova said apologetically. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You are not from here are you. Not from this world." He stated after getting a whiff of Nova's sent as the winds changed directions.

Nova smiles sadly, "Yes. But for some reason Nova has changed species…" she reply trailing off, the panic she had before returning. Arms wrapped around her and Nova relaxes in Shippo's embrace.

"It's okay lovely. I got you," he whispers in her ear, before addressing the group, "As I am sure of what you are all wondering about Nova's species change as well. Something like this has happened before. The tale of the Sunpō or one from another world came and became the bride to a powerful Kami. The Kami's, now they realized that others would come and find their spouses among the peoples of Nippon. So they created a way that if they were compatible with the Sunpō would change into the other's species. With them being the same physical age. Which is why Nova has three tails before I do. She is older than I am." Shippo paused in his explanation to take a sip of the water passed to him. "Thanks, as I was saying the run down of tails and what ages you are when you get them are this, Tail 1: You are born with, baby to tween age; Tail 2: You have control over some of your powers, tween to '19' age, this is where Inuyasha is at powerwise (and the reason Sesshomaru does not like him, as he had chopped of Sesshomaru's arm when he is still in the 'teen' stage of his life; Tail 3: Sexual Maturity or the end of puberty, 300 human years old, looks like you are in your early 20's; Tail 4: You have total control over base powers with some specialized skill, can get at any age, you can look like any age the kitsune chooses but the base form depends of age in human years; Tail 5: You get when you turn 600 human years old, while looking like you're in your late 20's; Tail 6:You get when you turn 700 human years old, while looking like you're in early your 30's; Tail 7: You get when you turn 800 human years old, Tail 8: You get when you turn 900 human years old, to put things into perspective: This is where Inu no Taishō (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad) was at power wise, Sesshomaru is almost at this stage in his life(Inu to Kitsune age/power level is different) as well as classifying the youkai as a TaiYoukai; Tail 9: You get when you turn 1000 human years old, super powerful, you don't mess with this kitsune. You need to remember this, we youkai age differently than humans. This is similar for the Inuyoukai but they don't gain another tail, they just reach another level closer to their maximum power level. As I explained earlier I aligned where what Inuyoukai we know are at on the Kitsune power-tail level. Granted with plenty of hard work and training a Inuyoukai can reach his or her fourth 'tail' level of power before that age. As Sesshomaru has done, somehow twice showing how dedicated he is to his ideals of perfection" Shippo stated.

Silence went through the camp as we thought deeply about Shippo's explanation. Silence that was broken by a loud groan, which made Nova smirk for some reason, everyone continued to ignore the person causing said groan. Inuyasha, the groaner, shuffled over to where we were all seated. Looking around he sees his half brother and Kagome sitting rather close to each other. "Oi Wrench, why are you sitting next to that bastard," he shouted. We all turn to the previously knocked out half demon as he speaks and then to Sesshomaru to hear his reply.

"She is This Sesshomaru's." states Sesshomaru as if this is all that there is to be said about the topic, to him, it was. "What the he-"Inuyasha starts. "SIT!" Kagome yells, interrupting. "Ha! DO that again Kags, he can become one with his Claypot!" Nova chirps cheerfully. Kagome smirked and then proceeded to 'sit' Inuyasha over 20 times, rendering him unconscious once more. Yawning Nova says, "Well, it's late and this has been quite the day. Nova say that we should get some sleep." Murmurs of agreement are heard all around the camp. Sesshomaru takes watch, as he does not need to sleep as often as humans, newly changed humans, and growing youkai do, TaiYoukai baby.

When breakfast was put away, leaving Inuyasha behind still unconscious, we went on the road waiting to stumble upon the next jewel shard. Walking up to Kagome Nova asks, "So, if Nova knows her facts correctly, which she does, you can sense the jewel shards yes?" She gets a confused 'Yes' from Kagome. Continuing that line of thought Nova says, "Well, in this fanfic she read once, when she was in her world, you were able to meditate on the jewel shards and purify them from a distance...If we were able to do that we could just make sure that we are about a mile from the largest cluster of shards o find Naraku, purify his ass, and be done with him." Everyone around her freezes, halting their progress down the road as they realized the possibilities of this option. 'Can anyone else hear the crickets chirping?' Nova thinks to herself.

Kagome then goes to the nearest clump of grass and proceeds to meditate. After an hour has gone by we pause our go fish game, don't ask, because we hear Kagome cackling like a mad woman. Sango, that brave, brave soul asks, "So...Nova's idea was promising?"

Opening her cerulean blue eyes Kagome replies, "Oh yes~ It has been done. His screams were beautiful. I managed to… Well, I thought that purifying him was too _nice_ and trapped him in a world of extreme fangirls! _Sweet. Sweet Revenge!"_ She resumes cackling, with Nova joining in. Once we calmed down we explain why it was so funny and hit the road. Reaching where Kagome sensed the jewel shard clump, seeing that someone has been a busy bee. "I thought that it was weird that there were no single shards anywhere else," Kagome mutters as she grabs the clump and merges them with the shards that we have. Once the realization that all the stupid shards have been collected we cheer. Except Sesshomaru, he just looked bored. The now whole Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of the Four Souls, starts glowing and rises out of Kagome's hand. Staring as we all watch helplessly as it returns to Kagome's body. We then hear a voice that says, "Kagome is now the eternal guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Her mate will have her lifespan. _Eternal_ _Guardian._ Deal with it. Unmei, Kami of Fate, OUT!" we then see a mic drop from the sky.

"Um...What was that," Shippo asks, uncertain and highly confused as to what just happened. With an anime sweat drop appeared on her head Nova explains, "Well, for starters the object lying on the ground is called a mic. Short for microphone. It is used to amplify the sound of the voice, in the future, normally it is used for singing or speeches. The action, the mic drop as it is called, is a dramatic way for ending a speech, or to signal triumph. Signifying that there is no other use for that microphone.

Meanwhile somewhere else in this realm, not disclosed to the general public, a kami is crossing off their to-do list. "Get someone to beat Inuyasha up, check. Convince Kagome to drop Inuyasha, check. Destroy Claypot, heh heh heh. Check! Have SessKag be a thing, check. Mess the f- out of everyone's head-cackles-CHECK!"

The End.

Omake

After relaxing in the hotspring that they found Kagome asks, "Hey Nova, what did you do with Ki-sorry-Claypot? I have been wondering for a awhile now." Nova looks up from scrubbing one of her tails. Pondering the question her eyes start to tear up, wailing into her palms she replies, "I don't _remember_. I am a failure to the Claypot hating fandom~" The other girls sweatdrop at the dramatic response. Jumping when they see that Nova's face suddenly becoming grim and serious. Slightly dreading the answer Sango asks, "So what caused that look?" Nova slowly turned her head towards Sango, further creeping them out, before slowly replying, "What happened to my books?" Eyes promising a painful death to whomever has absconded with her precious reading material.

Back at the clearing where they abandoned Inuyasha the first time. Chills ran down the half-youkai's spine as he felt someone promising him a very painful death. Shrugging he tosses the next book into the air crying out "Wind Scar!" Destroying another of the weird books that showed him doing things with weird foreign words.


End file.
